


Ship Kiss ~ Keitor #22. ...in a rush of adrenaline

by aurumdalseni (kyo_chan)



Series: Voltron Ficlets [16]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Keitor, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, ship kiss meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 04:24:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16654216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyo_chan/pseuds/aurumdalseni
Summary: A Keitor kiss ~ in a rush of adrenaline





	Ship Kiss ~ Keitor #22. ...in a rush of adrenaline

**Author's Note:**

> A few weeks ago, I embarked on an epic quest to break my writers block using a list of kisses, and thanks to the prompting of various enthusiastic, multishipping followers, I can present you with ship kisses. The prompt table I used can be found here and there is plenty more where that came from.

It’s like nothing Keith’s ever flown before, not even the Red Lion or Voltron itself. The Sincline ship feels like it’s part of his blood, his reflexes, his heart. Moving the controls is satisfyingly easy and incredibly addictive. The open sky is his playground, and the speeds he can reach should be terrifying, but going fast and moving on instinct have never been things to frighten Keith.

“Enjoying yourself, Paladin?” Lotor’s hums through their communicators.

The connection between the ships is so tightly entwined, Keith is sure he can feel the velvety tone brushing against his mind. Keith licks his lips, draws himself into another spiraling burst of his thrusters.

“Y-yeah,” he manages. “These ships…”

“They’re beautiful,” Lotor finishes for him, bringing his vessel in close to Keith’s.

They spend a delightful amount of time flying in tandem with one another. An incredible show of intentional near-collisions and close calls. A spar of ships. Keith’s heart races with giddiness. He feels like he stay out here for hours and hours. He loses himself to sensation of flight, no restrictions, all the stars there for him to play in. He doesn’t know how long the prince lets him have his fun, but no matter what, it can never be enough.

“We should get back to the Castle before they think I’ve made away with their trusted Blade.”

Keith expresses his disappointment in a soft growl, which prompts a chuckle from Lotor. Still, he follows the prince’s course back to the Castle of Lions, drawing his ship up alongside Lotor’s in the bay. He lingers a moment longer than he should, running his hand across the dashboard controls with unmistakable affection. He loves to fly, and he can feel how much the ship does as well. It’s difficult to consider walking away from.

Lotor waits for him to disembark, arms crossed and a smug look on his face. “I thought perhaps I’d have to go in and—”

He doesn’t get a chance to finish, Keith’s hand darting out to wind his fingers in a handful of soft, white hair. Another low chuckle manages to flutter past Lotor’s lips before they crash into Keith’s. Not about to be handled so without retribution, he takes hold of Keith’s hips, keeping him in place while he returns the desperate kiss. He feeds off Keith’s flight high with just as much hunger. His fangs nip at Keith’s tongue and then at his lower lip when they break apart.

“We will fly again, Keith,” he murmurs, the words warm against Keith’s mouth.

Keith sinks into the promise, and presses in for another kiss.


End file.
